É mais fácil fugir
by Lady Aluada
Summary: Alguns segundos antes do véu


_Its easier to run  
  
(É mais fácil fugir)  
  
Replacing these pain with something numb  
  
(Substituir essa dor por alguma coisa que entorpeça)  
  
It's so much easier to go than face all these pain here all alone  
  
(É tão mais fácil partir do que encarar essa dor aqui sozinho)  
  
_Sua vida fora dolorosa, triste, sombria. Feliz? Uma vez na companhia dos amigos. O garanhão de Hogwarts uma vez conhecido. Muitas vezes arrogante. Garotas suspiravam por Sirius Black. Garotas, popularidade, amigos incríveis, tudo que um garoto adolescente gostaria, mas faltava alguma coisa:  
_Sometimes has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
(Algumas vezes está sendo tirado de dentro de mim)  
  
A secret I've kept locked alway no one can ever see  
  
(Um segredo que eu tranquei a chave e ninguém pode ver)  
_  
"Sirius Black, quem você pensa que é para andar com uma sangue-ruim ? Quer manchar o nome da sua família? Acabar comigo? Com o noivado de suas primas?- dizia Martíria Black, uma mulher fira e hipócrita, um tanto egocêntrica na opinião de Sirius, e claro sua mãe, que chacoalhava o filho pelos ombros.  
  
- Essa é minha vida, mãe! Eu ando com quem eu quero! Lily é namorada de Tiago, a vida é dele, não minha, ele anda com quem ele quer! Eu não vejo o porque de tanto repúdio aos trouxas. Com certeza eles são mais inocentes do que a senhora já foi!  
  
- Tenho orgulho de dizer que ajudei a exterminar alguns deles, e era isso que você deveria Ter aprendido comigo! Filho sujo, traíra!  
  
- Cale a boca! Eu não agüento mais. É essa briga toda vez que eu volto para casa! É Natal e você continuas com essa história! Eu ando com sangues -ruins sim, e não será a senhora que irá me impedir!  
  
- Seu irmão sim tem juízo! Como fui parir um aborto como você? Como você pode carregar o nome da nossa família?  
  
- Já chega! Eu vou embora! Kreacher arrume minhas malas! Estou fazendo um favor a essa família, se é que podemos chamar isso de família. Não piso mias aqui. Nunca mais!  
  
- E para onde você vai?  
  
- Para casa dos Potter. Com certeza eles são mais minha família do que vocês. Adeus!

_Wounds so deep they never show, they never go alway  
  
(Feridas tão profundas que nunca são mostradas, elas nunca vão embora)  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they played.  
  
(Como figuras que se mexem em minha cabeça, que se passam por anos e anos)  
_  
Sempre fora rejeitado pela família por Ter idéias diferentes. Sempre fora solitário, mesmo quando estava com os amigos. Ah, os amigos, ele nunca iria desconfiar que aqueles que lhe traziam mais felicidades iriam fazer sua vida um pesadelo.  
  
Seus pais mortos, seu irmão desaparecido e estava sozinho num mundo em guerra .Numa guerra em que a vida de seus amigos estavam em jogo, que duas melhores lembranças estavam em jogo.  
  
Não gostava de se lembrar da família. Foi o lugar em que se sentiu mais infeliz fora de Azkaban. Preferia tentar fugir da conseqüência de seus atos.  
  
Se não tivesse confiado Lílian, Tiago e o pequeno Harry à Pedro, tudo estaria diferente. Se soubesse... se desconfiasse que esse era o traidor, sempre fora.  
  
Seus amigos estariam vivos. Seu afilhado teria pais, teria amor, teria uma família, teria tudo que ele nunca teve. Por culpa dele, Harry fora privado de uma vida normal, uma cicatriz, um futuro terrível, não seria chamado de "o menino que sobreviveu".

_If I could change I would  
  
(Se eu pudesse mudar, eu mudaria)  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
(Retirar a dor, eu retiraria)  
  
Retrace every wrong that I made I would  
  
(Desfazer tudo que eu fiz de ruim, eu desfazeria)  
  
If I could  
  
(Se eu pudesse)  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
(Me levantar e tirar a culpa, eu tiraria)  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
(Se eu pudesse tirar a desgraça do túmulo, eu tiraria)  
_  
Ele se amaldiçoou por 12 anos em Azkaban, mas para ele era pouco. Sua vida estava destruída. Não tinha família, seus melhores amigos mortos pelo traidor que considerava amigo. Harry jamais teria uma vida normal, e ele... ah, ele fora condenado por um crime que não cometeu... o mundo virara um caos...seu afilhado estava sozinho...Voldemort a solta, esperando o momento certo para voltar e ele preso... sentia-se completamente impotente.  
_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
(Às vezes me lembro do meu passado sombrio)  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
(Trazendo de volta essas memórias que eu desejava não Ter)  
_  
As lembranças voltavam a sua cabeça. Lembrava-se de quando brincava com suas primas ainda com 10 anos.

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
(Às vezes eu penso em partir e nunca olhar para trás)  
  
And never moving a forward so there would never be a past  
  
(E nunca sequer ir adiante, não haveria um passado.)  
  
_Fazia frio e nevava fora da mansão Black. Bellatrix e Narcissa brincavam que eram damas da sociedade bruxa. Bailavam num salão sem música alguma. Bellatrix dançava com Sirius e Narcissa com Regulus. Andrômeda ainda com 8 anos não dançava, só observava. Enquanto a música imaginária tocava ouvia- se vozes discutindo à sala ao lado.  
  
- Mas Araminta, veja só, Voldemort tem boa idéias! Sabe, exterminar os trouxas não é nosso objetivo?  
  
- Sim Martíria, mas veja só, será tempo perdido se aliar à ele agora e ele, for um fracasso. Irá pôr o nome Black na ruína. Ainda temos que manter as aparências.  
  
- E se ele for bom o suficiente para intimidar o ministério?  
  
- Se ele for bom e estiver as nossas expectativas Eladora querida, farei questão de arrumar um jeito de entrar nesse meio. Estou com medo por causa do nosso nome. Lembre-se, tenho três filhas para fazer casamento. Dinheiro não é problema, mas o nome! O que é um casamento entre sangues-puros sem um nome para fazer jús?  
  
Do outro lado da porta 5 crianças escutam a discussão das tias.  
  
- Eu quero me casar com um homem rico e sangue - puro , que possa me dar muitas jóias (N/A: Inchalá!!)- Disse Narcissa, uma menina de longos cabelos platinados estendendo a mão fingindo Ter um belo anel no dedo.  
  
- Eu quero me casar com um sangue - puro e poderoso, que extermine esses trouxas imundos- disse Bellatrix, uma menina de cabelos negros na altura da cintura e tinha o tradicional charme dos Black.  
  
Todos olharam para Andrômeda.  
  
- Eu não quero nada! Não vejo diferença entre sangues - puros e sangues - ruins. São só pessoas!  
  
Regulus, Narcissa e Bellatrix se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.  
  
- Então, querida priminha - disse Regulus, um menino de 8 anos, cabelos pretos caindo sobre os olhos negros profundos- você será a próxima exilada da família! Como os Weasleys!  
  
Andrômeda aborrecida sentou-se num degrau da escada de mármore negro cruzando os braços.  
  
- Não fica assim- disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado dela- eles são uns bobocas inúteis!- apontando para os primos.  
  
- Pelo menos não somos o filhinho rebelde! Vamos ser bem poderosos e você será só mais um cachorrinho do Ministério!- disse Bellatrix debochando do primo.  
  
Foi a última vez que viu a prima com inocência e ingenuidade.  
_Just washing it aside all of the helplessness inside  
  
(É só olhar à distância, todo o desamparo dentro)  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced is so much simpler than change.  
  
(Fingindo não me sentir deslocado, é tão mais fácil que mudar.)  
_  
Os flashes acabaram e voltou à realidade a tempo para ver Bellatrix lhe acertar um feitiço no peito forçando-o a atravessar o arco negro. As vozes o chamava, não havia como voltar. Sua dor era demais para suportar. A escuridão o cercava, lutava para voltar mas não conseguia, estava morrendo.  
  
Sua vida sofrida e amaldiçoada estava partindo. Mas e o Harry? Era sua decisão mais difícil: ou voltava como espírito para ajudar seu afilhado ou partia para sempre. Estava cansado, queria paz. Não, não suportaria voltar e ver todos que amava envelhecerem e morrerem, ser mais uma vez deixado para trás. Não suportaria não poder mudar a situação mais uma vez. Não suportaria ver um mundo tomado pelas trevas. Não suportaria ver o Harry morrer.  
Its easier to run  
  
_ (É mais fácil fugir)  
  
Replacing these pain with something numb  
  
(Substituir essa dor por alguma coisa que entorpeça)  
  
It's so much easier to go than face all these pain here all alone  
  
(É tão mais fácil partir do que encarar essa dor aqui sozinho)  
_  
Chegou sua hora, deixou seu espírito se lavar. "O Harry sobreviveu 13 anos antes de me encontrar. "Se for como Tiago suportará, ele é forte como o pai." Ao lembrar do amigo ficou feliz. Não tinha mais medo de morrer, Após 14 anos a vida era só uma barreira, reveria Tiago e Lílian. Estaria cuidando do afilhado, sempre estaria. Finalmente sua antiga pergunta "Até onde vão as grandes amizades?" foi respondida; eterna. Finalmente reveria os amigos, finalmente estaria em casa.

_ Its easier to run  
  
(É mais fácil fugir)  
  
If I could change I would  
  
(Se eu pudesse mudar, eu mudaria)  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
(Retirar a dor, eu retiraria)  
  
Retrace every wrong that I made I would  
  
(Desfazer tudo que eu fiz)  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
(É tão mais fácil partir)  
  
If I could change I would  
  
(Se eu pudesse mudar,eu mudaria)  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
(Retirar a dor, eu retiraria)  
  
Retrace every wrong that I made I would  
  
(Desfazer tudo que eu fiz de ruim, eu desfazeria)  
  
If I could  
  
(Se eu pudesse)  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
(Me levantar e tirar a culpa, eu tiraria)  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave  
  
(Se eu pudesse tirar a desgraça do túmulo.)  
  
_Assim, Sirius Black partiu.  
  
**N/A: Oie! Essa é minha primeira Songfic. Espero que gostem. Quando eu estava lendo o livro essa música do Linkin Park começou a tocar e eu achei que tinha tudo a ver. Me mandem mails, por favor! Opiniões, críticas, qualquer coisa!! ? TRIBUTO AOS MAROTOS!!!! ? **


End file.
